


Beautiful Eyes

by PretzelRods



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), One Shot, i guess you could consider it that, if a drabble can be 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretzelRods/pseuds/PretzelRods
Summary: Lance knew he shouldn’t be out at night, but he couldn’t help himself. Tonight, he was sitting on a rock, admiring the way the moon reflected on the water. It really was a lovely night, a few days away from the full moon and the waves were rough, but just calm enough for him to feel safe up here.It apparently wasn’t calm enough for humans on boats.





	Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://whale-goddess.tumblr.com/post/178835936597/ikimaru-what-are-you-local-mermaid-is 
> 
> I wrote this in three hours at two am so don't expect the best :P

Lance knew he shouldn’t be out at night. He knew that it could be dangerous, either because humans or sharks. He couldn’t help himself though. He loved the way the ocean was lit up by the bioluminescent jellyfish near his home, though he was careful to not get too close. He also loved swimming up to the water’s surface and bathing in the moon.    
  
Tonight, he was sitting on a rock, admiring the way the moon reflected on the water. It really was a lovely night, a few days away from the full moon and the waves were rough, but just calm enough for him to feel safe up here.    
  
It apparently wasn’t calm enough for humans on boats.    
  
Lance ducked behind the rock he had been lounging on. It was a small fishing boat, and it was not holding up well to the trashing waves. Lance could see a human moving around frantically, probably trying to stop from sinking. Worse, it seemed like there was only one human trying to take care of everything. Lance could see that the human was going to fail, miserably. The human was thrown from the boat and sank underneath the water.    
  
Lance found humans slightly fascinating, and liked observing them during the daytime while he supposed to be at school. He could never get hunk to come with him, but he went anyways. He observed them while they worked at the docks, boats going in and out all day long.    
  
However, he made sure to never get too close. He wasn’t stupid enough to get close enough and get himself killed or taken. Now, he had a chance to see a human up close, without the danger.    
  
Lance hesitated, but only for a second. He dove into the water to where the human had fallen. It was difficult to see in the dark water, but Lance was able to spot him. The human was still and Lance remembered something about how humans couldn’t breath underwater.    
  
Lance gripped them under their armpits and hoisted them onto the rock Lance had been sitting on.    
  
When the human didn’t move, Lance wracked his brain, trying to remember what he saw humans doing when something like this happened. Lance pushed on the human’s chest a couple of times before hesitating. Didn’t they kiss the human next, or was it blowing into their mouths?   
  
Lance blew into the humans mouth a couple times before pushing on their chest again. Eventually, the human coughed up water and Lance was relieved that all his work wasn’t for nothing.    
  
When the human opened their eyes, Lance realized that this was the first time he’d seen a human up close. The human had long dark hair and very pale skin. They had beautiful eyes, almost appearing purple in the moonlight.    
  
The spell was broken when the human grabbed something off their belt and swung at him. The swing was slow and weak, however, and Lance easily jumped out of the way. The human looked exhausted, and flopped back down. The knife the human had been holding fell from their grasp and Lance caught it before it was lost. It was more like a small sword than a knife, if Lance was being honest. Lance put down the sword/knife at the bottom of the rock and approached the human again, carefully.    
  
The human glared at him and said something to him before passing out. Lance had never been able to figure out humans language, but he was pretty sure whatever they said wasn’t nice.    
  
Even so, Lance wanted to help the human. He felt drawn to them, and he didn’t entirely blame the human. Who wouldn’t be on the edge after almost dying?   
  
Lance knew the human couldn’t stay here, their boat had sunk and Lance knew humans needed fresh water.    
  
When Lance touched the human, there was no response. Lance checked to see if they were still alive, which they were, and sighed in relief. He needed to get this human to shore, let other humans take care of them.    
  
This was easier said than done, Lance found. The human was not as light as Lance thought and it was hard to keep them balanced on Lance’s back. Eventually, Lance was able to find a rhythm, leaving the knife on the rock.    
  
It really didn’t take that long to make it to shore, but it felt like forever. When the docks came into focus, Lance quickly saw that he would have to go somewhere else. It was a buzz of activity. Going there or a beach nearby would have him being spotted instantly. He same along the coast line before finding a beach that was surrounded by high rocks and was lit up only by the moon.    
  
Lance swam far enough into the beach so he could lay the human down without water threatening to go up their nostrils.    
  
Lance stared down at the human, they really were something. Their hair and skin contrasting starkly and their eyes shining brightly - wait their eyes?   
  
Lance jumped back, preparing for a swing that never came. The human simply, slowly sat up, looking lethargic. The human said something to him, but Lance just shook his head. Did the human think Lance knew their language?   
  
Considering the human didn’t seem hostile, Lance moved closer. Those eyes... they were unlike anything Lance had ever seen. Standing out, bright purple, in the night.    
  
“Your eyes are beautiful,” Lance said it before he realized and blushed, thankful that the human couldn’t understand him. The human leaned back, looking uncertain and a little fearful.    
  
The sounds of humans talking and their footsteps startled Lance. Looked like his queue to go.    
  
He hesitated, staring into the human’s eyes for one last time before pushing himself back into the sea. He watched from afar as a group of humans came upon the human he’d rescued and took him away.    
  
As Lance started his swim back home, he wondered if he’d see the human again with those beautiful eyes. 


End file.
